Our Vampire Life
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok this is a story about Elena and Damon's life they have been married since 1864 and they decided to move back to Mystic Falls where Elena and Rebecca decide to ring out 2014 by going back to high school... ok so this is a Delena, and Klaroline, and stefan and Rebecca love story :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Elena's p.o.v**

"Damon!" I said thru laughter he was chasing me around the house with our vampire speed it was more fun because it made I harder for him to catch me. I was hiding in the kitchen then suddenly he was standing in front of me with a sexy smirk that after all these years still made me weak in the knees.

"You have nowhere to hide Mrs. Salvatore so you might as well give up now" I looked around and started to run but he had me over his shoulder in seconds "Damon put me down" instead of saying anything he slapped my ass which made him chuckle and he threw me onto our bed and started to kiss up and down my body

"Damon you know all my sensitive spots" he smirked and continued to kiss me before saying "well I would hope so I mean we have been married since 1864" I giggled I used my strength and rolled us over so I was on top and I was straddling him. His hands immediately went to my hips and started to rub circles "lets have a lazy day" I said suddenly

"Whatever you want baby" I smiled "let's watch dirty dancing" he rolled his eyes "we have been alive since the early 1800's and you're favorite movie is Dirty Dancing" I giggled "oh c'mon Damon it's so romantic" I ran my hand up and down his bare chest and said "please" "fine I'll go get snacks" I clapped my hands and he laughed as he walked down to the kitchen

But what Damon did not know is that I had other plans I put on a new sexy lingerie set I bought yesterday when Rebecca and I went shopping (Stefan and Rebecca are married) I quickly put it on and got a pair of hand cuffs and chained myself to the bed and positioned myself in a sexy position

"Hey baby i…." he opened the door and stopped short and dropped the bowls of snacks he brought up stairs and it spilt all over the floor he lunged onto the bed and landed on top of me and started to kiss me everywhere "I love you Damon" "I love you too baby"

Without a second thought he ripped both my bra and panties off in one swift movement and put his face in between my legs and licked up and down my clit and I moaned I was so close and he stopped and kissed my lips "DAMON" I said in sexual frustration and I swift movement he had his pants down and he started to thrust into me

"OH MY GOD DAMON" I cried out "that's it baby scream my name while you cum" and with those words we came together he undid the handcuffs and he rolled us over so I was laying on top of him he was running his hand up and down my back

"Damon I wanted to talk you about something" he sat up some "What's on your mind baby" "I was thinking Rebecca and I want to go back to high school" he laughed "why?" "well because we just moved back here and I don't know it just seemed like a good idea"

"Hey baby go for it if that's what you want, but I only have one request that I can come visit you at lunch" "I would not have it any other way" I smiled as I kissed him

**One week later**

I got out of bed I leaned down and kissed Damon on the lips lightly before getting into the shower when I got out of the shower I saw Damon walk into the bathroom standing there in his naked glory "ready for your first day of school?" I came up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

I leaned back against his chest and sighed I was so lucky to be married to the same man for over a hundred years and still in love with him like the first day we met "yeah I guess so but I'm really tired" he smirked and went back to our room and came back with in seconds and handed me a blood bag "here this will wake you up"

I drank the entire bag in 2 gulps "thank you but you need to get out of here so I can get ready" he rolled his eyes and walked out

An hour later I walked into our bedroom and took my wedding and engagement rings off "wait you're not wearing them" Damon asked clearly hurt and I understand why because I absolutely have never taken them off "well Damon it would look suspicious if a 16 year old girl walked into school with wedding rings on, so that is why I am putting them on my necklace" he just smiled and we walked down stairs together

I grabbed my bag and scarf but Damon took it and wrapped around and used the scarf to pull me into a kiss "I love you baby I'll see you at lunch" I smiled "I love you too" as I walked out he did one of his favorite things and slapped my ass "Damon" I squealed

As I walked out the door I saw Rebecca pulling up in the drive way "ready?" she yelled I smiled and jumped into my car Rebecca and I like to show off our cars so we decided to follow each other to school she had a ruby red Ferrari and I had a ocean blue one well let me rephrase that I have 3 other cars but I decided to match Rebecca today

I pulled out the drive and 10 min later we pulled up into the school and parked right next to each other and we got out of the car and all the guys were gawking at us Rebecca and I linked arms and walked into the school together into our first English class

This class was more male dominated but there were quite a few girls that looked nice enough to talk to we sat down next to a girl who looked depressed and was sitting alone and all the other girls seemed to be talking about her

"Hi" we said nicely she gave us a slight nod and put her head back down "um I'm Elena and this is my best friend Rebecca" she mumbled "I'm Caroline" I felt bad for her how could teenagers today be so cruel back when we went to school if we did half the things they do today we would be slapped across the face and most likely disowned

"Do you mind if we sit here?" she shook her head I looked at the clock we still have 20 min until class starts "um Caroline come with me so we can talk" I gently grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom and locked the door "ok I know I'm new here but I can tell you seem not to have many friends" she looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes "um not since 9th grade" wow 2 years without any friends that must be horrible "if you don't mind me asking why?" "well when I came to high school I was so excited you know high school Is supposed to be some of the best years of your life, well it started off great I was a cheerleader and I had the most amazing boyfriend and I fell hard really fast and one day after a date with him I walked home alone and now that I think about was probably a very bad idea and I ran into my ex-boyfriend and I could tell he was drunk but he got a hold of me and raped me but my boyfriend saw us and thought I was cheating on him he did not believe me and I am now the school slut"

I pulled her into my arms and she cried "well I believe you and Rebecca and I would love to be your friend" her face lit up "really!" I nodded "c'mon lets get to class back to class before we are late

It turns out that we all have the same classes together and we were all getting along great and then lunch time came I smiled when I saw Damon and Stefan

Rebecca and I ran into our husbands arms "hey baby" Damon said I kissed him lightly "Caroline come here, I want you to meet my boyfriend Damon, and this is Stefan Rebecca's boyfriend" "its nice to meet you"

"I think you are forgetting someone love" I turned and smiled I walked over and gave Klaus a hug "how are you" Damon, Stefan, and Rebecca walked over and we all chatted and I looked behind me and saw Caroline standing behind us very sad I used my vampire hearing to listen I heard all the cheerleaders laughing at Caroline I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and hugged her I knew she really needed a friend I intended to be that friend

"Caroline what do you say that we take the rest of the day off and go to our house and hang out" she smiled "I would really like that" she looked at our cars in shock Damon and Stefan rode in Damon's Audi R8 and Klaus was in his Lamborghini "c'mon Caroline you can ride with me" she nodded and followed me she got in and sat down

"um buckle up I tend to drive pretty fast" she quickly fastened it and I pulled out "Hey!" Damon yelled out the window "how about a race" I looked at Rebecca and Klaus and they all agreed "well to have a fair race we have to take the long way back" they nodded

"yes I love racing" I smiled at Caroline I took my car out of automatic and put it in manual I always did that when we raced and the I sped down the road we were all pretty much in the same spot and then I turned and was neck and neck with Damon he smirked and we raced on

The race ended and Damon won damn I looked at Caroline and she seemed to be kind of in shock "are you ok" she laughed and nodded Damon pulled me out of the car and kissed me passionately "I love you" I said

"c'mon lets go inside" "Caroline make yourself at home, and we figure out something to do…."

**Ok tell me what you think and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

**Elena's p.o.v**

We were all sitting in our living room talking and laughing and watching TV "oh I have an idea" Rebecca yelled out of the blue we all looked at her "Elena, Caroline and I should spend the rest of the day shopping "I'm game" I said and Caroline just slightly nodded

I got up from the couch and went upstairs to get my purse and I saw all the boys mopping "oh c'mon guys we won't be gone that long" Damon just rolled his and went back to the book he was reading, Rebecca leaned down and kissed Stefan and I leaned down and kissed Damon but Damon grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto his lap even though I know the girls were outside waiting I could not help myself

I kept kissing him like there was no tomorrow I ran my hands thru his hair and his hands went underneath my skirt and I felt his smirk "so you're wearing the thong I got you" I kissed him on the cheek lightly and walked out the door. We decided we should just all take one car because it would be easier we pulled up to the mall and we got out and of course Rebecca and I went straight for the high priced stores saying as we had more money than we knew what to do with and we stopped short when we realized that Caroline had stopped walking

"Caroline are you ok?" she nodded and said "it's just I can't afford anything in this store" Rebecca and I looked at each other feeling like total bitches "don't worry about it we can get you anything you want" she laughed I don't think she actually took us seriously but we walked in the store

3 hours later we were walking to the register and Caroline was arguing with us "seriously guys this is over a 1000 dollars I can't except it" I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my sleek black credit card which only people with lots of money get those and

Rebecca did the same thing and purchased everything "oh my god you guys are so wonderful" and she gave us hugs

We walked to the car and Caroline pulled out her cellphone "give me a second I have to call my mom" we nodded a minute later she came back that's weird she did not answer she always answers" we got into the car and drove away Rebecca was looking at her phone "Elena can you drop me off at my place Stefan already went home" I nodded and headed towards her house

When we pulled up to her house she grabbed her things and I gave her a hug "she ya tomorrow girlie" I got back into the car and looked at Caroline who was now in the passenger seat "you want me to bring you home?" she smiled and nodded

We pulled up to her house and I felt bad she had a nice looking home but it seemed small and did not look like things were well maintained "here let me help you with your bags" we walked in and Caroline yelled "mom I'm home" but there was no response and I listened but heard no heart beat except for Caroline's of course she walked into the kitchen and picked up a note and read it and then I saw a few tears fall "Caroline are you ok" she handed me the letter to read

_Dear Caroline,_

_I am sorry I did not tell you this in person but I could not bring myself to do it, I can no longer afford this house and I decided to move on from this city and I know you hate me and you have every right but like the house I can no longer afford to take care of you… so this is my goodbye_

_-Mom_

This was heart breaking what did Caroline ever do so bad in her life to deserve all this crap she is receiving "now I have nowhere to live" she was crying I looked at her in shock "of course you do" she looked up at me confused "you are more then welcome to come live with my boyfriend and I" she wiped her tears "really?" "of course trust me we have more rooms than we know what to do with

She jumped up and down and hugged me so tight "Thank you so much Elena" and she ran upstairs to get her stuff I quickly dialed Damon's number

"Hey Baby"

"Hey so I'll explain later but Caroline is coming to live with us"

"Ok" he said I knew he would not mind because he trusts my judgment

"So go hide the" I looked around the corner "Blood bags" I finished

"Ok I'll put them in the basement fridge"

"Alright got to go see ya in a few I love you"

"Love ya too" and we hung up

"Ok I'm ready, I don't have many things" she said with a sad expression "well that just means we have to go shopping this weekend" I said with a smile she hugged me and we got into my car and we drove off

"Welcome home" I said I helped her with her things Damon thought ahead and set up one of the guest rooms on the east side of the house for two reasons 1 so she would have some privacy and 2 Damon and I tend to be pretty loud

"Well what do you think?" I asked her "it's perfect, and I can't think you guys enough for this" Damon walked and wrapped his arms around my waist "so don't forget this weekend lots and lots of shopping"

Damon and I walked down the hall hand in hand to our bedroom and I laid down on the bed I put my head on his chest "you know we have to be extra careful now right" Damon asked I kissed him lightly "I know the only downside is you can't chase me around the house anymore"

"well we will figure out something else to do" he said before hovering over me and kissing me on the lips my hands slid under his shirt and I felt his toned muscles and I pulled his shirt off and he did the same with me "Damon can we take this slow we haven't made love in a while I mean you know absolutely love getting kinky but…" he kissed me "I understand"

An hour later we walked out of our room and saw Caroline watching TV and doing math homework "Hey Elena did you do the pre-calc yet?" I smiled "yeah it was a piece of cake" "wait you understand this" I winked at Damon and he laughed before walking over and getting a glass of bourbon I reached for my bag and pulled it out and handed it to her "here copy and tomorrow I'll start tutoring you" she took it and copied

Damon was sitting on the couch drinking so I went and sat on his lap and took a sip "are you drinking?" Caroline asked "um well Damon is 21 so he is legal, and he lets me have a sip every now and again" she nodded and went back to copying wow that was close

"Caroline what kind of pizza do you like?" "Cheese" I nodded and pulled out my phone and ordered 2 large cheese pizzas as soon as I hung up Klaus, Rebecca, and Stefan walked in "someone said pizza" Klaus said I rolled my eyes

"Oh hello again Caroline Klaus said"

"Oh yeah she is living with us now" "Why?" Rebecca asked and I told her the story "oh you poor dear" "I told her we could go shopping this weekend, to get things for her room" I was cut off by the doorbell "that must be the pizza" Damon said he got up and walked to the door

He came back with 2 boxes and put them on the table and I brought some plates out I let everyone get a piece of pizza then I put mine on a plate and as soon as I sat down on Damon's lap "oh thank you babe" and he took my slice "Damon" I whined then I smiled getting an idea

I reached into the box and pulled out another slice and like a pie is smashed it into his face and everyone laughed and I jumped up "that's right Gilbert you better run" I took off at human speed and closed and locked the bedroom door giggling like crazy

When I no longer heard him opened the door and he sped I front of me and launched me onto our bed and he kissed me "yum you taste like pizza" "I wonder why that is" he said with sarcasm dripping from his lips "you know it was weird for you to call me Gilbert" "I know baby but I had to" "I know it's just going to take some getting used to it"

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

**Elena's p.o.v**

It has been almost a month since Caroline moved in and we were all closer than ever Rebekah, Caroline, and I were like sisters we told each other everything including the fact that Caroline had 2 crushes, she had one on the playboy of our school and Klaus, just thinking about her and Klaus made me smile they would be so cute together

We were at school and we were talking when Tyler walked up "Hey Caroline can I talk to you for a minute?" we smiled "we'll be over here Care" and walked down the hall and of course not being able to resist we used our vampire hearing to listen in

"So Caroline you know the Valentine's Day dance is on Friday and I was wondering if you don't already have a date would you go with me" I watched as she blushed she looked over to us as if asking what to say we smiled

"Um yeah I would really like that" she said still blushing like crazy

"Ok good I'll pick you at 8 tomorrow" and he walked away we walked over to her and she started squealing with excitement since she became friends with us well more like sisters she had gained so much confidence in herself "ok so first order of business we have to go shopping" Rebekah said Caroline and I rolled our eyes "what?" she asked confused but we linked arms and walked out of the school

**Friday afternoon**

"Ok Caroline get in the shower" so we can start helping you get ready she nodded and skipped to the shower I laughed I could tell how excited she was I walked to our room and set out Damon's suit and my favorite dress I heard Damon walk in and before I could say anything he had his arms wrapped around my waist

"Oh thank god you are wearing this dress you look so sexy" I rolled my eyes I turned around and kissed him and he pulled away which confused me and I saw a box in his hand "so as you know I did not formally ask you to the Valentine's Day dance so" he got done on one knee and opened a box which had a beautiful corsage "will you Elena Salvatore go to the dance with me?" I was crying and I pulled him up and kissed him "of course" I squealed and then tackled him to the bed

"You know what's funny?" I said between kisses he started to nibble on my neck "what's that" "you don't even go to the school" he rolled his eyes and we made love as much as I did not want to get up I jumped into the shower sadly without Damon and when I got out I blew dry my hair and then put it in curlers and applied makeup and tied a bathrobe around myself and walked down the hall just as Caroline got out of shower (yeah she takes very long showers)

She sat in front of the mirror and walked over and blew dried her hair and styled into a side bun and then helped with her makeup and then I left her alone to get dressed I walked down and Damon was standing in front of the mirror "yum you look sexy" "you know it baby" I kissed his cheek and put my dress on and then took my curlers out and brushed it gently to make sure the curls did not come out "so how do I look?" I asked Damon I saw his eyes go wide and then he kissed down my neck "sexy as hell, I don't know how I'm going to be able to contain myself" "I'm going to check on Caroline" she walked out of the room

"You look beautiful I said" she smiled "you too" and we walked to the door "Hey Caroline Tyler is here" Damon yelled "wow Caroline you look beautiful" he handed her a bouquet of roses and then they walked out the door Damon and I walked out the door and he locked it and we got into his Audi R8 and we sped down the road

We pulled up to the school and Damon and I walked up hand in hand

**With Caroline**

"Wow Tyler this is amazing, to be honest I did not think you ever even noticed me" he smiled and "let's go somewhere more private" he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine

He grabbed my hand and we walked over by the fountain and we sat on the edge I thought he was going to kiss me when Bonnie walked up "oh hi Caroline I haven't talked to you in like forever" I was suddenly getting nervous I felt like she was up to something

"Yeah maybe we could catch up sometime but if you could kindly leave us alone" I said a quite but as strongly as I could she smirked "ok but not before I do this" and before I could ask what she meant she poured her drink on my head and then pushed me into the pond and I watched as Tyler and Bonnie laughed at me

"Wait Tyler you were in on this?" he just laughed "did you honestly think I would ask you at, a slut like you" and then Bonnie and Him walked away and left me crying I couldn't even manage to pull myself out of the pond so I just sat there hoping one of my friends would find me

**With Elena**

Damon and I walked into the dance he pulled me onto the dance floor and I put my head on his chest and he swayed us "do you know how much I love you?" Damon asked "I think I could take a guess" and I kissed him when we broke apart I noticed Tyler and that bitch Bonnie dancing but where was Caroline

"Damon do you see Caroline?" he looked around and shook his head so I walked through the crowd and caught onto her smell and followed it and it led outside to the pond and as soon as I got outside I heard crying

"Caroline?!" I ran over to her and helped her out of the pond "Damon could you please go to the gym and get her a towel?" he nodded and walked in that direction

"Caroline please tell me what happened?" she stopped crying enough to talk to me "Tyler walked us out here because he said he wanted us to be alone so like an idiot I walked out here with him he sat me on the outside of the pond and then Bonnie showed up and she said that we should talk more often and then she poured her drink on me and then pushed me into the pond and they both laughed at me and when I asked Tyler if he was in on this he said did you honestly think I would ask you out, a slut like you" I gasped how could people be so cruel to such a sweet girl

Damon walked up and wrapped the towel around her and she snuggled into the warmth of the towel and kept crying "I'll go get the car" I nodded and helped her walk to the front of the school and I helped her into the car

Damon got out and walked back into the school "Damon where are you going" he turned around "To teach an asshole that he needs to learn how to treat a woman"

**With Damon**

I stormed into the dance and saw Tyler right away without any hesitation I walked him and hit him square In the jaw "what the hell man?" "How could you treat Woman so bad" I yelled "are you talking about Caroline, that slut had it coming"

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall and compelled him "you will never treat a woman so poorly ever again and you will beg Caroline for forgiveness every day for the rest of your life and the only woman you will ever call a slut is Bonnie" and then I put him down

I walked out of the dance "Damon what did you do?" Caroline asked "don't worry I didn't hurt him I'm pretty sure he will be begging for your forgiveness tomorrow"

**With Elena**

It took about an hour but Caroline finally fell asleep I walked to our room slipping off my heels all the way there damn even as a vampire my feet still hurt after wearing heels "hey babe need a foot rub" I nodded he sat down in an angle so he could put my feet on his legs and he started to rub them and I moaned

"Damon would you like to take a bath with me?" "you already know the answer to that" he said with a smirk we walked into the bathroom and the tub was filled up he sat down and pulled me into his lap and he rubbed my shoulders "I love you Damon" "I love you too Baby" and I fell asleep on his chest as he warm relaxed me

**With Caroline**

I looked at the ceiling for most of the night and eventually gave up and walked down stairs sat in the living room and turned to TV on and continued to cry what did I ever do so bad to deserve the life I have

"what are you doing awake Caroline?" I looked over and saw Klaus and smiled oh my god he is so sexy "wallowing in self-pity" he chuckled "seriously love what happened" "well long story short I guy I had a crush on asked me out and it was all a set up to humiliate me and the story ends with me in a pond soaking wet and ruining my brand new dress, and I'm to the point where I have cried so much I don't think I can cry anymore"

"He is just an ass any man would be lucky to have you" I rolled my eyes knowing that was not true but I was happy listening to something like this "c'mon love let me take you back to bed" he picked me up bridal style and walked me into the bedroom and laid me down and tucked me and he kissed my forehead which sent shivers down my spine but I was to tired to notice it….

**Ok so please review tell me what you think**


End file.
